User blog:Airbenderfreak/De-spell-opment Challenge One: Lulu von Bourbon
I've always wanted to do this challenge and Lulu is the perfect underdeveloped canidate. Will add more soon. Questions Original Blog Post: OC De-spell-opment Challenge #Let's start off with something simple! What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? #Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? #Is your OC more flight or fight? #What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? #What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? #What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? #Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? #What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? #If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? #What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? #What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? #If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? #What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? #“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? #What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? #Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? #What Divergent Faction would your OC be in? #Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? #If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? #If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? #What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? #What is your character's DnD Alignment? #Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? #What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? #What musical album do you think best represents your OC? #What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? #If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? #Make a moodboard / aesthetic post for your OC. (If you cannot make collage edits, links to the pictures are fine. For those with Pinterest boards, we highly recommend you to choose eight or so images from the board.) Answers '1. Hogwarts House' That's actually very hard to answer. It seems that for every major quality quality Lulu has for a house she also possesses another trait frowned upon by the same house. Like, she's chivalrous enough for Gryffindor, but kind of a wimp. You'd never see her on a battlefield willingly. She's curious, but not traditionally intelligent for Ravenclaw. She's kinda ambitous, but Slytherin would likely reject her for her lack of cunning. And while Hufflepuff values kindness, they also encourage work ethic, which to anyone who knows Lulu could see that they're not compatible. She'd give the Sorting Hat a hard time, but I believe eventually she'd end up in Hufflepuff regardless, as she is caring and kind, if not a bit lazy. '2. Historical/Fictional Inspiration' Lulu isn't the type to study or even know about history, but since both her parents are based off of real French monarchs, then probably one of them. I could see Marie Antoinette inspiring Lulu, and I even based her motifs off of paintings of said French queen. '3. Fight or Flight?' Flight. Always flight. As I said, Lulu's a wimp, and wouldn't even think about fighting until she's already twenty feet away. If calling your musketeer buddies to defend you was an option, she'd most definitely choose that. '4. Special Facial Feautures' While she doesn't have any features to write home about, her eyes are a pretty shade of green. Not that dark green you see on Ashlynn, but a much lighter green, but not teal, either. '5. Theme Colors' She wears light blues, biege, white, and silver, and occasionally a bit of gold. Nothing symbolic, just thought the colors looked nice. '6. Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue' 'For sin, probably sloth. Not that she's lazy beyond hope, but she dislkes work and prefers to have others do things for her. It's just the way she was raised. For virtue, probably kindness, since she is very caring and compassionate, especially towards her friends. '7. Most Incompatible Genre 'Probably dystopia, since those usually involve having to fend for yourself and poverty, both foreign concepts to Lulu. '8. Childhood Entertainment Raised lavishly by her parents, Lulu spent most of her time having tea-parties with Vivienne (sometimes with real china), or if she was unavailable then she'd substitute porcelain dolls. Now that I think about it, she probably had a ton of dollhouses or life-size playhouses. She was rather spoiled, after all. It's honestly a miracle she didn't turn out a complete entiltled b*tch. '9. Friendship Destiny Swap' 'Considering that Lulu is really only friends with those from her story, ''The Three Musketeers, there's not one she'd prefer, as she's hardly qualified to be one of the romantic heroes or cunning villians that plague the story. If she had to, she'd probably choose Anthony Queen's (he deserves delopment as well), who has her mother's destiny. '''10. MBTI Personality I'm not well accquainted with the test (though I have taken it, I'm INTJ), I looked quickly at he possible results and found that ESFP suits Lulu quite well. They're supposedly selfish but love to entertain others, which sorta seems like her. Maybe I can write that into her personality somehow. Remember, this is ''a de-spell-opment blog, so it should help me develop her. '11. Life Philosophy' 'Philosophy's too deep for Lulu, but if she did have one, it'd probably be along the lines of "Having wealth, power, and authority means nothing if you don't use it for a good cause, or share it with your friends." I dunno. '''12. Dreamcast I'm terrible with faceclaims, tba '13. Friend Groups' Lulu was only introduced to other princesses, Farisian nobility, or those destined to share her story, and has kept most of these friendships since childhood. As she got older, more and more people seemed to want to be her friend, and she was pretty excited about it. However, most of them only befriended her for her title, money, or some other shallow reason. In summary, Lulu is friends with childhood mates, fake people, or other princesses. '14. Things She Likes' 'Lulu loves expensive things, shiny things, and pretty things. She can't help it, she loves to go shopping for the most expensive things she can afford (which is pretty much anything), and chances are if she finds two of the same thing for different prices, she'll go for the more expensive one. Still, she'd be bored and empty if she couldn't bring her friends along and treat them to shopping sprees. So, her two favorite things would have to be shopping and best friends. '15. Social Media I'm sure she'd use them all, but I see Lulu on Pinterest (or whatever EAH's version of Pinterest is. Princeterest?), posting pictures of her palace and all its decorations, all color-cordinated. '16. Self-Insert' ''Lulu's selfishness and taste for expensive things are taken from myself. The only difference is that she can afford her tastes. I'm in debt. Category:Blog posts